


tzuyu's sol

by sowish



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i also love ot9 so u bet ot9 is all over this, i say it's a jitzu fic but it's more like a tzuyu-centric fic, there's a Little bit of motzu but don't expect too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: The sun wants to live a day as a human and chooses Chou Tzuyu. Except, it falls in love with living and decides to stay and experience life with her. The sun just didn't expect to fall in love with another person either.





	tzuyu's sol

**Author's Note:**

> In inspiration to the brilliance of @ggsonce on Twitter, I asked for permission to write on such a creative AU idea. Here's the link if anyone wants to see it and compare it with how I interpreted it https://twitter.com/ggsonce/status/1065028172725592065
> 
> also twice just love each other very much and it is VERY important to me that everyone in the entire world knows this fact uwu

The sun has seen the world orbit its axis around it for billions of years. It has seen the age of the dinosaurs and its demise, the evolution of humans, technology, and society. It has seen both its wonders and its diseases.

 

The sun supposes that no place is perfect; there is only so much it could do as the sun. In the galaxy where extraterrestrial planets and moons revolve around it, the earth has always stood out to it. Amongst aliens and hidden treasures, the human species has always interested the sun. Its ever-evolving cultures, people, and events has shown significant life. It makes the sun feel as if its job of giving life was being reciprocated to its greatest.

 

Every moment, the sun sees how flowers bloom at the command of its rays, how people crawl at their knees to follow its light. Truly, it is a great power to be the sun. Yet, after tireless years of watching earth’s inhabitants grow, live, and die, the sun wishes to experience the same journey.

 

Never in the sun’s lifetime did it wish for anything. It allowed for time to take its course, for corruption to arise and manifest, allowed for evil to plague the world. At the same time, it allowed the movements for change, the conditions for technological evolution. For so long, it has stayed neutral and allowed for the human race to decide their fate.

 

The sun has excelled at its job. It has given life to all corners of the world, light to even the smallest forms of life, provided warmth in cold winters, been the most consistent presence the world has ever seen. Just eight light-minutes away, the sun has given its all to the earth.

 

With its only wish, the sun decides to live among the people it has given life to for a day.

 

It does not decide to descend as some Greek God, does not decide to give itself a generous cushion of money, power, and authority by taking the life of someone who already has it. Instead, it decides to make a home out of a young girl, born and raised in Taiwan. Its human form is only a couple of months old, small, quiet, innocent, and named Tzuyu. The sun chooses the purest form of life. In the wonders of experiencing the world as Tzuyu, the sun decides that a singular day as a human is not enough. For the first time, the sun experiences the gentle and loving care of a mother, the doting father, and the beautiful sound of life chirping. For the first time, the sun doesn’t feel lonely.

 

For that, the sun wishes to stay, and stay it does.

 

As Tzuyu grows, she makes friends on her second week of preschool. The sun marvels at the feeling of companionship for all it has known in its whole life is isolation. Tzuyu sings songs about farm animals, dances to ones about one-eyed purple people eaters, and lives a blissful childhood.

 

As a human, the wonders of life are even greater than they seem. Food is even more delicious than it looks, people are much bigger, and music is so much more beautiful than the sun could ever fathom. At a young age, Tzuyu becomes attached to the melodies coming from her television. The sun learns that its human body feels the desire to dance when she is ten. Her family enrolls her in dance workshops and pays for her expenses. From there, she learns the art of dance and practices diligently to please her instructor and herself. The sun promises to work earnestly in what her human body prioritizes.

 

~

 

The sun has seen fate’s progress and result with its own eyes. It isn’t until foreign scouts that watched Tzuyu’s dance showcase talk to her about a Korean entertainment company looking for talent does she realize fate is pulling its strings on Tzuyu’s life. Just as the sun allowed for fate to run its course, it does not intervene with fate putting its hands on Tzuyu’s life.

 

At twelve, she leaves her family and life at Taiwan to start a new one in Korea. For the first time, the sun experiences great fear and trepidation. But, this is what Tzuyu wants. The sun refuses to interfere with the life fate has planned for her human form.

 

Somewhere lost in translation, the sun’s ability to understand the multitudes of languages and its dialects does not reflect in Tzuyu. It takes her human body awhile to grasp Korean and speak it. The sun has never felt such frustration in its life. In learning numbers of dances and songs, trying to remember faces with names, on top of a new language, the sun feels completely helpless in aiding a smoother transition for Tzuyu. However, the sun feels, for the first time, the great triumph in learning a new language and being able to effectively communicate with others.

 

The sun feels proud of Tzuyu.

 

The sun learns that being proud of Tzuyu will be a reoccurring feeling.

 

At fifteen, Tzuyu is invited to appear on JYP’s new show _Sixteen._  The concept is daunting and life-defining. Sixteen girls are to compete against each other for the sake of debuting and the sun knows better than anyone else just how much Tzuyu wants to debut. The sun knows how closely Tzuyu holds her family in Taiwan, how much she loves being home and being with Gucci. For Tzuyu to fearfully chase her dreams with the brightest ambition, the sun decides to place a great deal of effort and importance on debuting.

 

 _Sixteen_ is grueling, emotionally and mentally damaging, and so physically taxing. It’s a whole new schedule of preparation, performance, and presentation. In the face of the realities of being an idol, Tzuyu does not shy away from her challenges and practices diligently to keep herself afloat.

 

Park Jinyoung does not call her name amongst the others during the assembling of Twice. The sun feels Tzuyu’s pain, the blunt pressure of disappointment digging into her heart. The sun also learns the tricks and cliffs of reality shows and sees how the CEO twists the show and surprises its audience and participants by adding two unforseen members. Tzuyu is one, Momo, the other. The sun feels the great surge of thankfulness and emotion in Tzuyu’s heart. The sun hears how her voice shakes, feels how the adrenaline rushes through her body, how driven Tzuyu is to prove that the audiences’ votes are not taken for granted of.

 

The sun knows that the eight girls standing beside her on stage will be the people that molds Tzuyu’s life for many years to come. The sun knows that fate decided to treat Tzuyu kindly; the sun is so grateful, not for itself, but for Tzuyu.

 

With how hard Tzuyu works, hopes, and carries on, the sun is grateful for fate’s hand in allowing for such opportunities of happiness to infiltrate Tzuyu’s life.

 

~

 

Time passes by in a whirl.

 

It isn’t until “Cheer Up” does Twice generate a mass storm of attention, love, and validation.

 

The sun learns that the storm is just barely starting. In the blurs of performances, award shows, comebacks, and tours, the sun becomes awfully attached to Tzuyu’s group members. The sun has never felt such love, affection, empathy, and companionship. The sun takes comfort in the fact that Tzuyu will never feel lonely as long as she has her members by her side.

 

The sun hopes that Tzuyu will never feel lonely. It’s a desolate and empty feeling that the sun has lived with and grown accustomed to.

 

The sun ignores how once this life passes, so will its happiness.

 

In the presence of eight other souls, it is easy for the sun to ignore its future demise.

 

Nayeon is an enigma. The sun and Tzuyu learn at the same time that their eldest member is a ball of stress and insecurity covered by exaggerated confidence to aid the real with childlike humor complimenting her incredibly mature mindset. As much power and authority Nayeon suspends in the technicalities of how their group runs, she puts that much, if not more, faith and support in their younger leader.

 

Jeongyeon, had the sun not chosen Tzuyu, would have chosen her. Reliable, warm, and consistent, Jeongyeon is a home of comfort for her members. Just as teasing and playful as she can be, she is equally nurturing and cognizant of what her members need. The sun feels that Jeongyeon’s greatest priority is not to be a great idol, but, to be a great group member. The sun supposes that everything else will just fall in line with that.

 

Momo, the sun thinks, is severely undermined. In talent, ability, and potential, Momo holds a torch for growth and improvement. She is, without a doubt, one of the most hardworking people the sun has ever seen. Everything she does, she does earnestly, genuinely, and full-heartedly. She dances with a great passion in her heart and fearlessly puts her heart in her member’s hands. Momo is a great gift to the world. The sun and Tzuyu come to revere Momo with a gentle disposition.

 

Sana is more than what she seems. She is heart-shakingly cute and endearing, and at the flip of a switch, she could be the fantasy of anyone’s dreams. More than that, she has an incredible heart beating in her chest overwhelmed with the desperate ache to love. With that, she possesses the great ability to sympathize and empathize with people around her and she is able to utilize her practiced skill of communication to reach out to the hearts of others.

 

Jihyo could give life with her radiant smile and warm laughter. She has the innate ability to intertwine nine different strings of life into one. With Jihyo as Twice’s leader, the foundation for this group is built upon her shoulders. Before any great building can be built, the earth must be strong enough to hold its structure together through the shakes and rumbles it experiences. The sun thinks that Jihyo’s shoulders are the most solid piece of earth anyone could find.

 

Mina craves for home. Not a home in Japan, but a home for her heart. Hers includes the likes of eight people and although it may get a bit crowded and overwhelming, Mina wouldn’t have it any other way. Behind her elegance and grace, an excited girl aches to care for and receive care from the people that she has built homes in. Mina hopes to prove to the world, and to herself, that she is deserving of the love that she is receiving. The sun thinks she has nothing to prove.

 

Dahyun is a beautiful wonder. A genuine heart beats to make the lives around her better. She looks to make people laugh, to make the world more bearable. She employs humor and love as her greatest weapons and she works everyday to ensure that even the darkest of days have laces of brightness in them. On days where tension is tight and breathing feels suffocated, Dahyun becomes the much needed breath of fresh air.

 

Chaeyoung, a small person with a towering personality, is exactly what she presents herself to be. Familiar with fear but resilient to giving in, Chaeyoung is simple in a way where whichever way life goes, she would see no point in going against the current. In a few words, the sun summarizes her as a principled yes-woman. Although adamant on sticking to her beliefs, Chaeyoung looks to fulfill whatever needs to be fulfilled and prioritizes the whole over herself.

 

To the sun, Tzuyu is more than just a vessel to which its wishes could be granted. She is a woman of silent confidence, reserved affection, and unbridled love for the world. Tzuyu looks to the present and forgoes the superficiality of life. Pure, in a way where the world’s corruption hasn’t plagued her soul, the sun is so grateful for Tzuyu and her perception of love and living. Despite seeing the cruelty of the world, Tzuyu still loves with her heart on her sleeve, and that, the sun thinks, is her greatest power.

 

~

 

The sun marvels at the dynamics of this group.

 

In the mess of teasing and playing around, there is an undeniable and indubitable foundation of respect and love between the nine of them.

 

The sun has seen the world’s kindness and humanity but has never felt it. With Tzuyu, the sun experiences a world that isn’t as horrible and cold as it seems. The sun and Tzuyu surmise that as long as their members occupy the world, the world will already be a warmer place.

 

The sun could never imagine feeling the things it feels. In the extraordinary life of a more-than-ordinary girl, the sun feels, at great amounts, emotions like love, gratitude, stress, and pressure. The sun supposes that being a well-loved (and well-worked) girl group would elicit such feelings.

 

The sun tries with all its might to remember the moments, memories, and faces of the people that surround Tzuyu’s life.

 

Because of Tzuyu, the sun knows what it feels like to be revered, cared for, and supported. Because of her members, the sun knows unconditional love and loyalty.

 

Despite giving life, the sun doesn’t know much about living. The sun didn’t know what love felt like, how pain manifests and leeches to a soul until the pain eases or numbs, how delicious food tasted, the rumbling and buzzing of sound equipment rattling off of the floor, how gratifying it feels to be appreciated. The sun, like Tzuyu, knows this: here today, gone tomorrow. Both equally inexperienced in dealing with significant loss but fearful of what such emptiness feels like, the sun promises to remember all the memories that Tzuyu fails to etch in her mind because for as long as the sun lives, so does Tzuyu and her members, so does their love.

 

If there is one thing that Tzuyu taught the sun, it was how to love and how it felt to be loved, and for that, the sun is forever grateful.

 

~

 

The first time Tzuyu fell in love, the sun felt it too.

 

Tzuyu is not usually one to allow fantasies to run amuck in her imagination. Yet, when it came to Momo, Tzuyu could do nothing to stop such dreams from blooming in her chest. The sun feels how Tzuyu’s heart comes to love Momo during the course that time runs. The first time that they both become aware of the love lurking in Tzuyu’s heart for her group member, it was an early spring day inside a familiar studio. Momo was wearing a pretty, flowy, yellow dress and smelled of sweet lavender. Tzuyu was wearing a man’s costume and as they danced together under the guise of _La La Land’_ s characters, Tzuyu knew she was in love. With her heart fluttering each time Momo called her “my man,” she knew it was more than just a crush. As Tzuyu laid awake at night, she thought of all their moments together and wondered on which day was it that she fell in love. Was it one of their sleepy breakfasts that they shared together in one of their many early mornings? Was it when Momo had her own stage to dance and Tzuyu watched in awe of her talent, passion, and dedication? Was it one of the times when Momo cuddled into her and rested her chin on her shoulder?

 

The sun knows that, most times, life is a roll of consequential events that catalyze others to begin. The sun knows that it was all the moments Tzuyu shared with Momo that led her to falling in love. It was all the warm hugs, the soft kisses, the simple moments of happiness in singing together.

 

Tzuyu falls asleep before being able to answer her wonders, settles on the simple fact of loving Momo and finds peace. In her, she finds peace.

 

Tzuyu never confesses. The sun watches how she loves Momo in silence. On the sidelines, they watch how Momo and Nayeon fall in love with each other. They see how their hearts call for each other and how their eyes look for one another in the crowds of people and happenstances. In the rapid blur of everything, they hold onto each other with their fingers laced together.

 

The sun learns what heartbreak feels like. Tzuyu’s feels a lot like cracking under the pressure of cinder blocks. It’s not easy seeing their romance and affection, hearing how much they love each other. But, Tzuyu bears it. In the midst of her heartbreak, she sees how Momo’s rejoices. More important than any romantic relationship was the relationship between the nine of them as a whole. Tzuyu refuses to be the rift that causes them to fall apart. She refuses to tear apart the greatest semblance of family that she has. In her pain, the sun finds resilience, power, and maturity in the human form it has lived with for the past nineteen years.

 

The sun is so proud of her.

 

Conflict isn’t easy—the sun has seen the world go into chaos and destruction at the arrival of conflict. The sun has seen the strongest of people crumbling and succumbing to their anger and fear and lashing out on the hands that fate deals. Yet, at the eve where consequences arise from conflict, Tzuyu finds in her heart the way to cope without breaking peace.

 

Like the sun, Tzuyu believes in fate.

 

If Momo isn’t to be the person that she holds at night, then she won’t.

 

Just as simple, just as effective, Tzuyu finds closure on her own.

 

That’s not to say that Tzuyu moves on just as easily, but, she does.

 

With Tzuyu, the sun learns the gravity of temporary. Everything is temporary, nothing is rarely ever permanent. Just as happiness is temporary, so is pain. When love is left unattended, the commitment to stay dissolves. Through Tzuyu, the sun learns to treasure the moments that are good, where love blossoms, and peace prevails.

 

~

 

Tzuyu gets her first kiss when she is twenty.

 

Tzuyu might not have been in love, but she surely did love Jihyo. Jihyo is a beacon of strength, hope, and perseverance. She creates a home for her members and she works tirelessly to be reliable and worthy of them. She stresses over leading them well, valuing their opinions equally, and expressing exactly how she feels for them. Because of that, she confesses her feelings to Tzuyu on a cold December day.

 

_“You don’t have to say anything back to me. I just need you to listen to me and promise that you won’t change how you think of me.”_

 

_Tzuyu nods, slightly in fear, more in confusion._

 

_“I love you, Tzuyu. More than just as a group member, friend, or family. I’m in love with you and you make a heart race and I can’t seem to stop it from wanting you. I don’t need to hear you say it back or reject me. I just need you to know because if I hold this back any longer, I might go crazy.”_

 

_Before their moment ends, Tzuyu pulls Jihyo in for a tight hug and when she closes her eyes, her heart feels at peace. Tzuyu promised that she wouldn’t change how she thought of Jihyo, but her mind is already reeling at the thought of loving a woman like Jihyo._

 

_It would be a great privilege._

 

Before Tzuyu falls in love with Jihyo, the sun does. Well, the sun did years ago when Jihyo looked hatred and criticism in the eyes and said “fuck you.” The sun always did love a revolutionary. And Jihyo is changing the world. With Twice holding her hand, she is changing how it is the world should revolve. The sun watches how a singular girl beats the odds and proves to anyone looking that she is a visionary.

 

It doesn’t take long for Tzuyu to start liking Jihyo romantically. It’s not how Jihyo treats her or layers affection over her, it’s how genuine and giving her heart is. It’s in watching how Jihyo treasures her members, works endlessly to make the people she loves proud of her. And Tzuyu is _so_ proud of her. Whenever Jihyo sings, to Tzuyu, her voice is a like a warm blanket tucking her in at night. She becomes a home of comfort for her. With Jihyo’s arms around her, it feels like nothing bad in the world could get to her, that the world could be in flames and as long as Jihyo held her, she would stay unscathed. The sun supposes that living as the youngest creates the dependency for protection.

 

The sun witnesses how Tzuyu falls in love with Jihyo in a series of moments. It starts with Jihyo singing alone on stage with a singular light on her. Her eyes are vulnerable and lively, baring her soul for everyone to see. There’s strength in weakness and when Jihyo cries into Tzuyu’s arms under the overwhelming stress of everything on their plates, Tzuyu feels in her heart a deep admiration for the woman that shelters her from feeling such consuming pressure. As Tzuyu’s leader and someone who loves her and wishes to protect her, Jihyo always felt that she should bear the weight of the world so that her members could live more peacefully. With her hairs turning silver under the weight, Jihyo watches how her members eagerly settle under the world with her to relieve her shoulders of the pressure.

 

Just as lucky as Twice are to have Jihyo, Jihyo is lucky to have them.

 

It is a late night at a gorgeous palace filming for a music video does Tzuyu realize she has fallen in love with Jihyo. At the warmth of a fireplace with her members all around her, Tzuyu feels a deep-rooted sense of being present. She looks at all of her members trying to engrave how they look in this moment with the fire’s light reflecting in their eyes, their fond smiles, and their mess of bodies interlocking and connecting each other together. Tzuyu tries to remember how it feels to have Jihyo’s fingers laced with hers. When she looks to her, Jihyo’s crescent moon eyes smiling at her remind her of how lucky she is to have Jihyo’s heart in her possession. Tzuyu makes a promise in that moment to protect it.

 

Before heading to bed that night, in the crisp Mongolian air where Tzuyu and Jihyo stand on the balcony of their hotel, Tzuyu tells Jihyo she loves her. In the silence of sleep, the flickering of traffic lights, the twinkling of stars, Jihyo kisses her with all the softness in the world. The sun tries to remember for Tzuyu the feeling of Jihyo’s hands caressing her waist, cupping her cheeks, and tucking her hair behind her ears, the dip of Jihyo’s lips, the soft nudging of her nose on Tzuyu’s when they part. At the moment where Tzuyu’s heart hammers against her chest and echoes against the chambers of her ribs, Jihyo does what she always has. She brings peace to her with her gentle and warm eyes, her comforting hugs, her reassuring kiss.

 

It is a great privilege to love and be loved by Jihyo.

 

Tzuyu grasps tightly to her and the springs of happiness growing in her chest.

 

At the arrival of happiness on the sun’s doorstep, the sun can’t help but to dread nostalgia. Nostalgia is a figment of the past, of something happy, and the sun doesn’t want to imagine being alone and looking to the past to ease the troubles of a grim present. With Tzuyu, the sun is experiencing a lifetime that could never be replicated or replaced. The sun knows how special this girl is, how special these people are to her, and how special these people have become to the glowing gas of light.

 

The sun dreads the thought of Tzuyu growing old and growing apart from her family.

 

~

 

Even Twice cannot beat the inevitability of fate. Everything is temporary; they are no exception to falling victim to how time ticks and pulls away. That is not to say they ended horribly or ill-heartedly, but, people grow. The sun has seen this before. The sun has seen how people fall apart in order to grow on their own. The sun sees how the time has come for Tzuyu and her members.

 

Nayeon goes forth in developing and practicing her craft in acting, Jeongyeon takes to being a radio host. Momo becomes more involved in the behind the scenes of her junior groups and other groups by choreographing their songs. Sana looks to the likes of voice acting (she always did get praised for her narrations), Jihyo decides to produce her mini album with her hands as the main contributor and the guidance of seniors to advise her. Mina goes back to her well-practiced hobby of ballet after long-missing the feeling of actually performing the art on stage. Dahyun takes part in MC-ing for various shows with her bright personality and smile and Chaeyoung flies under the wings of JYP as he guides her through the in’s and out’s of composing and songwriting. Tzuyu takes up the offers of modeling from catwalks to commercials to brands seeking popularity.

 

Together, they have achieved the greatest of accolades, experienced the most gratifying feelings of love and validation, and separately now, they navigate a world familiarly strange to them.

 

They no longer live together, share the same air and rooms, no longer wake up or go to sleep to the sight of each other’s faces.

 

Nayeon hasn’t pestered Jeongyeon and Jihyo the way she used to. Jeongyeon hasn’t needed to pick up after others. Momo hasn’t danced to songs with eight special other people cheering her on. Sana hasn’t kissed many cheeks or given as many hugs as she used to. Jihyo hasn’t done a mental checklist of attendance. Mina hasn’t had people accompany her during her movie marathons. Dahyun hasn’t had Chaeyoung laughing by her side at her jokes. Chaeyoung hasn’t heard the endless praise she is used to when she finishes writing a song. Tzuyu hasn’t been doted on like she used to.

 

It’d be the biggest lie in the universe to say that they didn’t miss each other.

 

For so many years of existing, they lived together, grew together, became the people that others have loved so loyally together. They have come to love each other at the greatest extent love could reach. For something so temporary, they felt so infinite.

 

The sun still lives within Tzuyu.

 

The sun still finds reasons to be proud of her.

 

The sun still loves Jihyo. So does Tzuyu. Jihyo loves her back.

 

~

 

As the years have passed and time works against them, they meet up less and less, share less laughter together, and don’t make as many memories as they used to.

 

Even though the sun still sees Jihyo whenever Tzuyu sees her, which is quite often, the sun still misses the others. The sun knows that Tzuyu misses them too. They’re an irreplaceable existence to her. No amount of friends or strangers could ever come close to filling in the gap that they have left in Tzuyu’s life.

 

When the winter comes, a great feeling of saudade sweeps through Tzuyu’s chest. A part of her feels empty. The sun feels empty too. In the holiday cheer of celebration and Christmas, a shadow of melancholiness hangs over her head when she does not see the familiar congregation of the eight faces she has spent countless of Christmas’ with.

 

“You miss them too?”

 

Jihyo holds Tzuyu in her arms in front of their blinking tree. It’s peaceful, serene, and the ideal situation of where Tzuyu would like to be at night, but, still, a piece of her longs for the chaos and mess that only her members could bring.

 

“So much. It feels so good to be here with you, but, I just, I really wish they could be here with us too.”

 

The comforting kiss Jihyo places on her shoulders does little to placate her longing but Tzuyu appreciates it either way.

 

Two days pass and an invitation finds its way to Tzuyu’s mailbox. The return address brings a bright smile to her face, the sun stirs at the sudden surge of joy Tzuyu feels. At the top of the address, the title brings forth a rush of memories and happy nostalgia.

 

_Your Favorite Unnie, Momo (* ^ ω ^)_

 

Opening the letter, Tzuyu finds a formal invitation to a Christmas gathering of just the nine on the twenty-ninth of December. The date is a familiar one for her. She has spent many years celebrating it with Sana and her members. She figures Momo decided to combine two great occasions into one.

 

Jihyo texts her later on about the same invitation she finds in her own mailbox. The two make plans together to travel to their members. Tzuyu cancels whatever appointments she has, sends an apology note for her lack of appearance, and Jihyo reschedules a meeting with her producer concerning the finalizing of her album. This could wait. The rest of the world could wait.

 

For so long, they have been patient. The earth has orbited the sun in loops of years. The sun is tired of waiting. It misses its home, its family, the feeling of great companionship. The earth follows every command the sun brings and should the sun, in the form of Tzuyu, call for time off to revel in what she has missed, then she goddamn will. There is no resistance strong enough to prevent such fate from happening.

 

No matter how far, how the world looks, how people behave, should Tzuyu and her members be given the chance to finally be the way the used to be—as one—the chance is theirs alone to take, and take they will.

 

~

 

It’s odd to see how much everyone has grown. There is a certain air of maturity around them all that didn’t exist before. As well to that, is a sense of reservation that lurks in the gaps of unfamiliarity. After years of being apart, there is a block of ice that prevents warmth from seeping through.

 

However, even after all these years, Jihyo holds a fondness for them. In her heart and her mind, she still regards herself as the leader of this group of people that have helped her grow into the woman that she is today. With her sparkling eyes and warm smile, she opens her arms in search of a hug that she has been aching for for so long. With Tzuyu being right beside her, she comes to hug her back. Sana, still the thief of affection, goes smack dab in the middle and wraps them both in her arms. Nayeon is next to join with Momo soon following. Chaeyoung and Dahyun hug Tzuyu by her sides, Jeongyeon and Mina skirt on the outsides, resting their heads on their member’s backs.

 

Tzuyu feels at home. So does the sun. The time spent on earth within Tzuyu has made the sun yearn for a place outside of sky and inside these girls’ arms. The sun learns that sometimes people need to be apart to grow and to become better people so that they can come together in the future and be what they deserve. In the face of growing and individuality, the sun sees how beautiful the nine people sharing a special love could be.

 

The best thing Tzuyu ever did was love these girls.

 

The best thing the sun ever did was love Tzuyu.

 

The sun has given life to everything breathing and functioning on earth. It has catalyzed environments for change, evolution, and revolution. The galaxy revolves around the sun, and still, what the sun treasures most, is a more-than-ordinary girl living her extraordinary life surrounded by her more-than-ordinary friends.

 

~

 

No serum for immortality exists. Thus, when Tzuyu passes, she leaves the earth for a greater plane of existence.

 

There is no word to describe such loss.

 

For the sun, a part of it has gone and left with Tzuyu. Living ninety-nine years with her has since connected the sun to the earth and its inhabitants in a way it never has before.

 

The two have experienced how the world changes and evolves, how people grow and look at the faults of society and try to equalize the evil that plagues their home. They have experienced together significant losses in family, in friends, in loved ones.

 

As the sand in Tzuyu’s hourglass slipped through, so did her members. When the sun comes home to a strange place in the sky and away from earth, it longs for her. It longs to be within Tzuyu. It misses how it felt to be loved and treasured.

 

The sun is never the same after. Even after grieving the loss of its identity, the sun still aches for a life no longer existing. It doesn’t wish to reside in anyone else, to make a home out of someone new, it wishes to be at home with the girl it has spent a lifetime with.

 

The memories the sun has remembered with Tzuyu is the one thing that keeps the sun burning. For as long as the sun remembers her, it will continue to bring life to the planet that depends on its rays of light for living.

 

For as long as the sun lives, so does Tzuyu and her members.

 

The sun promises to remember the person that made life look so beautiful.

 

~

 

It isn’t until five billion years later does the sun swell up and swallow the earth. In its wake is a cloud of gas and dust, already coming together to form a burning star.

 

The cycle of life waits for no one, not even the sun. Everything comes to live, everything comes to die. It is what happens in between the blur of everything where the utmost importance lies.

 

The sun’s importance was giving life until it met living in Tzuyu’s and remembering life past her dying.

 

Just as significant as the sun was to the world, so was Tzuyu.

 

The best thing the world ever did was love them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading and if you wanna beep me, reach me @heekkiez on twitter and i also wanna thank @ggsonce for allowing me to write on their au idea :)
> 
> it didn't end up being That sad!!


End file.
